


20 years later

by Latia



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Comic, F/F, Illustrated, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: "and someday, together..."





	20 years later

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 marked the 20th anniversary of the original airing of Revolutionary Girl Utena. exactly 20 years ago today, December 24th, the series ended with the final episode “Someday, Together, We’ll Shine" 
> 
> Utena is widely considered one of the best, more influential, most interesting anime series of all time- it’s a little embarrassing to say, but in my opinion it’s one of the most incredible pieces of fiction of all time. it’s definitely important to me, at least. so i wanted to do something for today. 
> 
> i like to believe, twenty years later, they are still together.


End file.
